Galápagos Syndrome
by ShokoRoko
Summary: [AU] Al ser una periodista, ella sabía de los riesgos que conllevaba su trabajo, pero nunca imaginó la pesadilla que viviría al entrar a un país aislado del resto del mundo, Paradi [Eren x Reader] [OoC] [M]


**Advertencias: Universo Alterno (AU) Severo Out of Character (OoC) Violencia Explícita Lenguaje Vulgar Explícito Contenido Sexual Explícito**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **AN: No siempre hago Eren x Rayita-chan, pero cuando lo hago...**

* * *

El síndrome de Galápagos es un término que se denomina al desarrollo aislado de un producto que es ampliamente accesible en todo el mundo.

En la aislada República Socialista de Paradi no es la excepción.

Lo que solía ser la Nación Democrática de Eldia ahora fue reducida a un simple territorio ubicado en una gran isla después de la derrota en la Gran Guerra acontecida hace muchas décadas atrás, después del armisticio, el 90% del territorio eldiano pasó a ser propiedad de la Federación de Marley, el cual ha permanecido así hasta nuestros días.

Sin embargo, eso no ha impedido que parte de su gente haya decidido aprovechar aquel espacio para resurgir de la devastación de la guerra y hacer de su nación un mejor lugar

O al menos es lo que ellos proclaman

Me llamo [Nombre] [Apellido] y soy una periodista decidida a descubrir la verdad detrás de esta enigmática nación, que ante ciertos medios de comunicación suele ser mostrada como un régimen totalitario que adoctrina a su pueblo ¿Pero es eso verdad? Ante esta incógnita, he decidido hacer lo que pocos han hecho...

Ingresar a Paradi para ver con mis propios ojos la verdad de aquel país

Para poder ingresar al país, fue necesario enviar numerosas solicitudes para que permitieran el ingreso, al comienzo todas ellas eran rechazadas sin explicación alguna; hasta que llegó el día, el gran día donde la invitación me fue enviada para poder entrar en su territorio. Al saber aquello, no pude evitar contener un grito de emoción al saber que, finalmente, podría tener la oportunidad de apreciar en carne propia aquella imprescindible nación que se encerró del mundo hace casi un siglo

Ir rumbo a aquel lugar no sería mucho problema, el territorio donde se ubicaba se anexaba con un largo puente que cruzaba el océano hasta llegar hacia ahí, aunque no podía negarse que su frontera se hallaba fuertemente vigilada día y noche. Los soldados eldianos resguardaban en silencio y con firmeza los límites de su territorio por cielo, tierra y mar.

Al llegar, aquellos soldados preguntaron con una postura casi intimidante si acaso había requerido ingresar, pero eso ya no era necesario al ver a un oficial de alto rango acercándose

\- Caballeros, caballeros, la dama tiene permiso para ingresar -Decía aquel oficial mientras se acercaba, era de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, con una mirada amable y simpática -Mis disculpas, madame, recuerde que normalmente no suelen ingresar extranjeros. Debe ser [Nombre] ¿Cierto?

\- Por supuesto, señor...

\- Armin, Armin Arlert. Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita [Nombre], por favor venga y acompáñeme, le mostraré el trayecto que lleva hacia la capital, además de algunas cosas que le interesaría saber acerca de nuestra nación, Paradi

\- ¿En serio se tomará la molestia de guiarme? No, no creo que debería

\- No se preocupe, señorita -Aclaraba el blondo con una amplia sonrisa -Para mi será un honor mostrarle lo maravilloso que puede ser Paradi

Las dulces palabras de Armin calmaban mi nerviosismo y me relajaban, dejando que me convenciera mientras ingresábamos al transporte que nos llevaría hacia la capital, Sina, estaba con gran emoción que se reflejaba en la mirada al saber que no estaba soñando, que mi trabajo arduo y constante labor finalmente estaban rindiendo frutos, se sentía que estaba viviendo el sueño hecho realidad

Sin saber que ese sueño pronto se transformaría en una pesadilla

 ** _-...-_**

Después de algunas horas de viaje en uno de los transportes aéreos propietarios del gobierno, finalmente pudimos aterrizar a la capital de aquella nación, Sina. A simple vista parecía una ciudad donde el tiempo no le había afectado, conservando antiguos edificios con buen mantenimiento, construcciones como rascacielos eran escasas y muchos de los transportes eran solo escasos automóviles, bicicletas, una gran red de autobuses y un tren subterráneo.

Lo sorprendente era encontrar una gran cantidad de propaganda por doquier haciendo referencia a los padres fundadores de la nación, los Fritz-Reiss, en especial a la fundadora de la antigua nación de Eldia, Ymir Fritz; una gran estatua de ella se elevaba en la plaza pública y debajo de sus pies se hallaban los gobernantes del país, desde el primero hasta el anterior al actual, Uri Reiss

— El pueblo tiene gran estima y admiración hacia nuestros fundadores— Armin explicaba mientras atravesábamos la ciudad por auto— Sin ellos, el remanente de la nación Eldiana se hubiera perdido hace tiempo atrás, y a pesar de que Ymir Fritz haya muerto tiempo atrás, su legado y gobierno seguirá siendo eterno

Podía entender sus palabras al ver a una pequeña familia ir rumbo a aquella estatua para ofrecer flores y un pequeño rezo por la prosperidad eterna y agradecimientos por la ayuda que ha hecho grande al pueblo eldiano

El oficial blondo me llevó a recorrer otros rincones importantes de la ciudad y en todos ellos la propaganda de los Fritz-Reiss no cesaba en aparecer; aparecía en todos lados, carteles, estatuas, murales, programas de televisión e incluso canciones. Todo esto para alabar a la familia que se hallaba manejando el control de Paradi desde la derrota de la Gran Guerra, exclamando que el legado de Ymir seguiría vivo gracias a los reavivadores de la nación Erdiana, la familia de los Fritz-Reiss, llegando al punto de ser considerados dioses incluso después de su deceso

Tal muestra de alabanza era impresionante para una extranjera como yo lo era, aunque, para aquellos civiles parecía ser de lo más normal, ya que desde el momento en que nacen se les enseña las maravillas que los Fritz-Reiss aportaron a Eldia y su legado, Paradi

Y por lo visto, la gente estaba feliz con ello o eso parecía ser

— Cielos, parece que pronto anochecerá —Armin exclamó al ver su reloj —Señorita ¿Por qué no mejor nos dirigimos rumbo a su lugar de hospedaje?

— ¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto, pero ¿Mañana continuaremos el recorrido? —Pregunté con dudas, esperando la respuesta de Armin

— Claro, téngalo por seguro, este pequeño paseo no ha sido más que el comienzo —Afirmaba— Pero justo ahora debe estar exhausta ¿Cierto?

Asentí mientras reprimía un bostezo, había sido algo agotador llegar aquí y dormir algo me haría mucho bien. Con mi expresión, Armin y yo nos dirigíamos a un hotel donde me hospedaría durante mi estancia, el lugar se veía muy cuidado y bien presentable y la habitación se veía bastante cómoda

Agradecí a Armin por la hospitalidad y antes de que se retirase, había dejado dos guardias en la puerta de mi habitación, ya que, según él, era por motivos de seguridad y por tal yo no debía salir fuera de noche. Acaté aquellas indicaciones y con una cordial despedida, Armin se retiró, diciendo volver mañana.

Ya estando en completa soledad, admiraba desde mi ventana la ciudad capital, no era la gran cosa a comparación de otras ciudades, pero estéticamente tenía algo de encanto.

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de quitarme todas aquellas propagandas de la cabeza y las constante alabanzas a aquellos fundadores, además de que en la zona escaseaban o carecían de iglesias o templos de distintas creencias o solo tenían uno que estaba escasamente lleno de feligreses; nadie decía cosas malas sobre los Fritz y la gente los admiraba con gran entusiasmo, incluso muchos reporteros de los noticieros hablaban con fervor y exaltación sobre los logros de ese linaje y su gobernante actual, Frieda Reiss

El hecho de que nadie difiriera de la opinión popular era algo sospechoso

Hay algo sin duda, bastante sospechoso en este lugar; aunque las cosas se muestran bastante agradables a la vista de lo que estaban mis expectativas, hay algo que no encaja en esta urbe

Algo que no está del todo bien, pero ¿Que es?

Antes de que prosiguiera con mi pensamiento, decidí anotar toda la experiencia y opiniones que pensaba sobre este primer día antes de retirarme a dormir, al regresar a mi hogar lo usaría para pasarlo y finalmente publicarlo; pero mientras estaba a la mitad del escrito, me había dado algo de sed y para fortuna mía había una jarra de agua en una mesa de noche, así que, aprovechando la oportunidad, decidí servirme un poco y beber antes de continuar escribiendo.

Sin saber que había sido la peor decisión que pude haber tomado

Mientras regresaba al pequeño escritorio y continuba escribiendo, de repente no pude evitar sentir como mi mano se ponía rígida y no respondía a mis movimientos, intenté con mi pie izquierdo y la situación era la misma, súbitamente estaba en un estado de pánico donde no podía nisiquiera hablar ni pedir ayuda, ya que poco a poco sentía como algo me adormecía y me arrebataba las fuerzas que necesitaba para mantenerme despierta

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, demasiado tarde

Esta visita, la invitación, las dulces palabras

Todo fue una trampa y una vil mentira

¿Eso significa que, bajo esta fachada amistosa, hay una horrible verdad más turbia de la que pude haber imaginado?

Necesitaba ponerme de pie, no sabía como pero intentaba hacerlo, pero cuando realicé tal acción lo único que pude provocar fue mi caída al suelo y por inercia, sentía como mis ojos se iban cerrando mientras la vista se me nublaba.

Antes que cayera inconsciente, podía escuchar voces a lo lejos, ver apenas como la puerta se abría y dos personas entrando a mi habitación, una era Armin, pero la otra ¿Quien era? No lo sabía aún, pero antes de cerrar mis ojos solo ví un par de fríos e inertes ojos esmeraldas

Listos para destruirme

* * *

 **AN: El título del fic haca alusión al Síndrome de Galápagos que es levemente explicado al inicio del fic**

 **Y también porque es el nombre del álbum que uno de mis compositores favoritos y mi dios terrenal -si así le podría llamar uwu- (Utsu-P) lanzará pronto en el transcurso de la semana -fangirleo pendejo-**

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo, como siempre espero leer sus reviews, críticas o fangirleos aquí abajo, muy pronto los contestaré!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye!~**


End file.
